I guess we'll know when we get there
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: Finally updated again. Just a super short, One-shot.


So...Long time no updates, Huh.

haha. sorry about that.

A LOT of personal things have been happening and I have been really busy with school and friends.

I just wrote a short little one-shot...It's pretty bad, I think I've lost my ability to write...hopefully, I gain that back sometime in the near future...

Anyways,

Read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. If I did, Eli would be wearing a leather jacket 24/7

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Eli whispered in my ear.

I jumped slightly and turned my head to meet his gaze. He raised an eyebrow at me and I blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry Eli, What did you say?" I heard his voice but I wasn't paying attention to the words.

"What were you looking at?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I was just watching that mother over there-" I said pointing to the mom pushing her daughter on a swing, She couldn't have been more than three years old, Her long light brown hair was in curly piggy tails and she was wearing a yellow sun dress. "push her daughter in the swing." I said finishing the sentence after a moment.

Eli's eyes left mine and flashed to the woman and her daughter.

When he made eye contact with me again he looked confused.

I turned on my side and propped my head up with my elbow. I thought of a way to word my response to his confusion which just so happened to be a question as I looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a nice day, The sun was out and there was a cool breeze that felt good when he blew across my skin.

Eli and I had spent most of the day studying for an upcoming English test and hanging out at the park, We were now laying on a blanket we had spread out along the cool green grass and relaxing before it was time for me to go home.

I was especially fascinated by the mother and daughter because of the mothers appearance, She looked a lot like me and she made me wonder what it would feel like to be a mother of a child.

I rolled my eyes at the question I was about to ask Eli, Just imagining his response was already causing me to roll my eyes. "Do you want to have kids someday?" I asked him, Looking down at the patterned shapes in the blanket before looking back up at him.

His eyes were squinted a little, And he looked like he was either confused by my question or he was thinking about how to answer it.

I exhaled loudly when he still hadn't answered after a minute or so.

He blinked a few times before abruptly bringing his hand to my waist and softly flipped me onto my back, In the process moving himself to hover over me. "Why Edwards? Are you pregnant or something?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his chest. "Of course not! You and I haven't even done anything!" I blushed the moment I said the last sentence.

He chuckled and brought his thumb up to stroke my what would probably be forever tinted red cheek. "Oh, So you've been cheating, Eh?"

"You're such an ass." I said with a loud huff and pushed him to the side so I could hover over him.

"Clare Edwards said the word _ass_, What's next? _Jack_-ass?"

I tried not to laugh but ended up failing terribly. No matter what the situation was, He always found a way to make it humorous.

"I'm being serious, Eli." I said after it got silent apart from the wind and the laughter eliciting from the children playing on the playground.

He pursed his lips for a moment before his features softened. "Do _you_?"

"You didn't answer my question." I said before rolling off of him and laying on my back.

"Actually, I did. I answered it with another question." He said in a smug tone.

I groaned and turned back on my side to face him, He was already laying on his with his head resting in his hand and looking at me.

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"Me too." He said quietly.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes at my shocked tone. "Of course, Clare. If I don't have children who will I pass Morty down to?"

I laughed at his undeniable and almost intense love for Morty.

"Good point, Goldsworthy, Good point."

"How many do you want?" He asked scooting closer to me and snaking an arm around my waist.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly crinkling my brow trying to imagine how many kids I could see myself mothering.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure either." He said with a shrug pulling me closer.

I nodded for a moment before looking back at the mother and daughter who were now packing up their belongings and leaving the park.

He was quiet for a second before he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on my forehead and lay his head on top of mine.

"Well." He said with a sigh. "I guess we'll know when we get there."

A soft smile spread across my face and even though he may or may not have realized it, His comment meant something more to me than just any statement would, It proved that leaving me was not something he planned on doing.

* * *

So, I hope it wasn't too terrible.

Thanks for reading, and maybe, Reviewing?

I just have a few quick things to say,

I wont be writing a sequel for the Parenthood story, I just have too much going on, Maybe I will some time down the road.

And I am hoping to get back into writing, So look out for my stories.

Thanks.


End file.
